Swanheart
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Que sea mi corazón un bien de amor fluyendo libre allá en lo alto... especial de Navidad reeditado por razones que ya he expuesto con anterioridad... XD


Hola de nuevo. Ya no vale la pena mencionarlo pero lo haré de todas formas: estoy reeditando algunos de mis fics, entre ellos este. Este en especial lo escribí en diciembre de 2011 con motivo de las fiestas decembrinas, pero por los motivos que he expuesto en mis fics anteriores, he decidido volverlo a subir. Como sea, yo sé que no les late mucho la idea, pero bueno. Lo único que tiene de diferente es que puse la traducción de la canción y que utilicé guiones largos.

Bueno, pues... disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sasori, Deidara y los demás personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; la canción Swanheart pertenece a Nightwish (de su álbum Oceanborn).**

* * *

**SWANHEART**

Dos jóvenes tendidos en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, miraban las nubes cobrar un sinfín de formas.

–Sasori no Danna…  
–Dime, Deidara  
–¿Ves aquella en forma de mujer? –señaló el de Iwa hacia un punto en el firmamento  
–Igualita a ti –bromeó el de Suna– Podría jurar que es tu viva imagen  
–¡Danna!  
–Es cierto, es igual de esbelta –prosiguió Sasori, con voz serena– delicada, pero sobre todo bella

Ciertamente el artista explosivo se ruborizó ante las palabras de su maestro.

_**All those beautiful people  
I want to have them all.  
All those porcelain models  
If only I could make them fall**_

_**(Todas esas personas hermosas  
Quiero tenerlos todos.  
Todos aquellos modelos de porcelana  
Si sólo pudiera hacerlos caer)**_

–¿Lo imaginas? –preguntó  
–¿Imaginar qué? –cuestionó el puppetmaster, consciente de que su alumno solía cambiar abruptamente el tema de conversación  
–Derribarlas… a esta, y a esa, aquella, y esa otra –señaló el rubio hacia varios puntos– y tenerlas todas… tu colección sería más grande ¿no crees?  
–Tal vez, pero… ya derribé una hace tiempo  
–¿Cómo?  
–No tengo la certeza de cómo lo hice… solo lo hice y ya  
–¿Y dónde la tienes?  
–Aquí, justo a mi lado  
–Sa-sori-no-Danna –farfulló luego de aquellas palabras saliendo de boca de su mentor

_**Be my heart a well of love  
flowing free so far above**_

_**(Que sea mi corazón un bien de amor  
Fluyendo libre allá en lo alto)**_

Por primera vez en su vida sintió la vida fluir a través de su corazón en una gran explosión. Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, pues había conseguido que el puppetmaster admitiera al fin que él no le era indiferente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Vamos a casa –sonrió de igual forma el pelirrojo

Caminaron por un largo rato en completo silencio, con la tranquilidad que les causaba tener al otro a su lado, hasta llegar a una de las tantas guaridas de la organización. Lo que nunca pensaron fue que en ese lugar pasarían su última noche.

_**A wintry eve  
once upon a tale,  
an Ugly Duckling  
lost in a verse  
of a sparrow's carol,  
dreaming the stars**_

_**(Una víspera de invierno  
Había una vez un cuento,  
un Patito Feo  
perdido en un verso  
de un canto alegre de los gorriones,  
Soñando las estrellas)**_

Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde la muerte de su Danna a manos de una kunoichi de Konoha en una emboscada. Irremediablemente fue remplazado, más esto lo hacía sentirse aún más desdichado. Pasadas otras cuantas semanas trabajando con dicho compañero, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su mentor, y de lo diferente que serían las cosas a partir de ahora.

Invierno. Todo mundo había salido de misión, incluso su nuevo compañero, dejándole totalmente solo. Miraba los gráciles copos de nieve cubrir a la Tierra con su blancura, y unos hermosos cisnes levantando el vuelo. Eso trajo a su memoria la tarde de invierno que lo conoció.

Tenía siete años. Sentado en un banco en el parque, bajo un árbol, observaba a un grupo de niños jugar en la nieve. Todos ellos reían, corrían y jugaban, siempre evitando mirarle.

–Bonito día ¿no crees? –se oyó de repente una voz serena de su lado derecho, pero la ignoró– ¿Por qué les miras tanto?  
–Vete –respondió el pequeño, sin siquiera voltear– no lo entenderías  
–Vamos… no deberías ponerte así ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos en lugar de quedarte aquí mirando?  
–Ellos no quieren jugar conmigo, dicen que soy un monstruo  
–No les hagas caso… todos ellos son más feos de lo que se ven  
–Tú no sabes por qué lo dicen  
–Y según tú ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Se quitó los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, mostrando así una boca por cada una.

–Por esto –prosiguió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar– estas manos fueron hechas para destruir…

Moldeó un cisne en miniatura con un poco de arcilla, dejó que levantara el vuelo y luego de hacer la posición de manos adecuada, este explotó.

–Hm… –soltó el visitante, con tono irónico– Pobre niño… estás perdido  
–¿Qué?  
–Tú no perteneces aquí… no veo por qué esforzarse en encajar entre ellos  
–Es fácil para ti decirlo… tienes personas que te esperan en casa y que te quieren  
–…– soltó una bocanada de aire– Después de todo Líder–sama también se equivoca… poner sus ojos en un patético patito feo entre gorriones  
–¡Basta! –estalló el rubio en llanto, poniéndose las manos sobre los oídos, con los ojos cerrados– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí y dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres!  
–A ti

_**Be my heart a well of love  
flowing free so far above**_

_**(Que sea mi corazón un bien de amor  
Fluyendo libre allá en lo alto)**_

Se sintió extraño. De cierta forma ese hombre le inspiraba miedo, pero también respeto. Todas y cada una de sus palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria y en su corazón. Odiaba sentirse solo, odiaba que los demás lo rechazaran en lugar de admirar cómo sus creaciones se volvían arte en una explosión; odiaba tener que sentarse todas las tardes a observar a los mismos gorriones desperdiciar su canto en juegos tan infantiles… en fin, odiaba todo cuanto volvía su existencia aún más miserable. Y por su odio, aceptó unirse a esa peligrosa organización llamada Akatsuki. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que precisamente entre ese grupo de criminales despiadados encontraría a quien se volviera su compañero, su maestro, pero sobre todo su amigo.

_**In my world  
love is for poets,  
never the famous balcony scene.  
Just a dying faith  
on the heaven's gate**_

_**(En mi mundo  
El amor es para poetas  
Nunca la famosa escena del balcón  
Solamente una fe agonizante  
En las puertas del cielo)**_

Cansado de ver a los cisnes volar, caminó sin rumbo alguno cerca de 2 horas hasta toparse con un edificio en medio del bosque. Le pareció sospechoso, así que entró para inspeccionar: revisó cada habitación, topándose solamente con muebles destartalados, algunos papeles sin importancia, entre otras cosas. Bufó cansadamente y salió de ahí. Tomó de sus riñoneras un poco de arcilla y la moldeó hasta estar satisfecho; la lanzó a aquella casa y pronunciando la palabra correcta, esta hizo explosión.

Dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la guarida, pero de nuevo los detuvo en cuanto sintió algo adherido a su sandalia. Se agachó para tomarlo.

–Estúpida hoja de papel, un –musitó, para arrugarla y arrojarla

No obstante, dicha hoja volvió a su forma original. La levantó de nuevo pero notó que unas letras iban apareciendo.

_Querido Deidara:_

_Un poeta ha decidido escribirte ahora, después de tanto tiempo de haberse ido. Él ha decidido compartir su poema como una prueba viviente de un sentimiento humano que ahora le hace agonizar incluso frente a las puertas del cielo. No es la típica historia de amor con la famosa escena del balcón; no está escrito sobre papel… no tiene siquiera un verso. Solo cierra los ojos, y el poeta te lo dirá._

Frunció el ceño como señal de no haber comprendido una sola palabra. Magulló el papel y otra vez lo tiró, pero de nuevo volvió a desdoblarse.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma –musitó.

Soltó un cansado suspiro, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos. El poeta apareció.

–¿Danna? –inquirió en cuanto abrió los ojos– Tú estás muerto… ¿Cómo es que…?

Un beso… etéreo y casto, pero un beso al final de cuentas. Un segundo bastó para comprender que ese era el poema. En cuanto se separaron, el de Iwa quiso decir algo, pero aquel ente frente a él desapareció.

_**Crystal pond awaits the lorn  
Tonight another morn for the lonely one is born**_

_**(El estanque de cristal espera al huérfano  
Esta noche otra mañana nace para el solitario)**_

Primero de enero. La oscuridad del año anterior y los pocos rayos de luz del Nuevo año se mezclaban en una fascinante fusión de tonos azules, violetas y anaranjados. Unos días habían transcurrido desde la aparición de ese poeta, pero el roce de sus labios se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer. Soltó la carta que traía en mano, y esta cayó dentro de una grieta en el estanque cristalizado junto al cual se hallaba sentado. Se sumergía lentamente en el agua mientras las letras desaparecían. El artista de Iwa se dio media vuelta y regresó a la guarida, pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

–Adiós… amigo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
